Sometimes it's great, sometimes it's not
by crowquill
Summary: Ten little music-inspired fragments of life shared by my favourite Naruto couples. Sakura/Lee; Neji/Hinata
1. Ten little blossoms

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

~~~

Wir werden Siegen – Frank Schindel

Rock Lee was an optimist. Everytime the people around him talked about an impossible battle, the ultimate danger or something equally stupid, he would just smile and go on with his training.  
He knew that together, they, the Konoha Ninja, would be able to overcome everything. Even though they, as Friends, would have a hard time sometimes.  
Sakura liked that about him.

Nothing can be Explained – Mike WYZGOWSKI

When Lee looked at her, with those dark eyes, with a look in those eyes that practically screamed "hurt", she still couldn´t tell him where she had been. Couldn´t tell him why she didn´t want to be with him right now.  
Couldn´t tell him who the father really was.

Bananza – Akon

"What are you doing?! Do you feel like some pimp there?", Sakura cried out angered. It was late, they had gone to the club. And now, what was that fool of Rock Lee doing over there? Getting completely drunk, groping other girls butts and most annoying of all: He flirted with that stupid brunet bitch, who was bouncing up and down as if the world could collapse as long as everyone (or at least every male) in the room could see her breasts wobble.  
Sakura couldn´t watch that anymore. Okay, she wasn´t his girlfriend or anything, But this was too much for her to handle. She stomped up to him and took him home, where SHE danced for him some time. Not for long, though.

Family Portrait – Pink

Whenever Sakura came home to her husband and gave him a loving kiss, she saw the pure joy in his eyes. She didn´t know much about Lees family, but to her it seemed as if he treasured this new family, her, more than his old one.  
Lee really loved her, loved their small daughter, their newly built house. He just wanted to forget his old home, live completely in this new environment and never ever see his daughter crying like he once had.

Jetzt ist es Soweit – Digimon Allstars

They had been fighting evil for as long as Lee could remember. Of course, he didn´t give up. And he wanted to fulfill his dream of a peaceful world.  
So when they stood before the Akatsuki Headquarters, well hidden near the entrance, well prepared for battle, he felt as if he was taking a big step towards his dream.

Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy

It was great while it lasted. Sakura and Lee where in a hotel room, alone. They kissed, told each other sweet things, made love and took advantage of the alcohol in their blood. Later they could always blame it on that and forget everything.  
Sakura knew he wouldn´t stay. But when she woke up, she was still disappointed. He didn´t want to cause problems for her, had left her alone in the big comfy bed, where she now lay pondering.  
They both would have to act normally, like it didn´t happen, she concluded.  
But she really wished he would come back and kiss her again.

Exodus 04 – Utada Hikaru

She didn´t wave goodbye when she left her house with a huge backpack on her shoulders. Her parents would find out later, when they sat at the breakfast table and wondered why she wouldn´t come down.  
Sakura had felt like leaving for some time now, it just tugged at her, this wild exciting world. Of course she would come back, but for now she felt content with the thought of traveling some time.  
The only person who had known she would leave today was Lee. As she stepped out of the Konoha Gates, he stood upon them and looked down at her. She smiled a little and waved without looking at him. She knew he´d always wait for her return.

Lauf durch die Zeit – Conny K

Finally. He had asked her. Just now he had asked her to spend the rest of her entire life with him. And she simply had fainted.  
Afterwards she had cried and said yes. Now it wasn´t "Sakuras Future" anymore, now it was "Their Future", and she would gladly walk through all the bad and the good times with him.  
She would overcome everything with him.

Das Mädchen und der Tod – Schandmaul

She was just a girl, now and forever, she thought at the age of 14. As she planned the party for her 20th Birthday she still felt young and with the life in front of her. With 30 she ahd had the first loss in her life: Her parents died in an accident. In her late forties, some of her friends had been killed by now, and again death had taken someone away from her.  
Finally, two days before she would become 47, Death bared its cold fangs at her directly.  
And she smiled at him and got up again.

New Soul – Yael

Everytime in spring she would feel like she had just been born anew. Skipping through the wide flower fields outside Konoha, picking some tulips for home, she felt the most comfortable. Lee sometimes thought of her as his Goddess of Spring, when she took a step out into the sun and suddenly every flower, every tree was in full bloom, just to please her. He wanted to please this Goddess of Birth, of everything new, of love and life as best as he could, and he really just wanted her to keep on smiling like that under the warm spring sun.


	2. Ten times destiny interfered

Next is one of my alltime favourite pairings – I hope I can do them justice!

Neji/Hinata

Chips in Black – Chipz

---------------------------

On her first ANBU mission, Hinata felt weird. Only when she returned home, beaten and tired, with bruises on her arms and legs, she realised why. She released a hysterical laugh as she watched her mirror image come closer, still nothing but a black blob. "I´m a Woman in Black!" she cried out, laughing helplessly.

Neji recognised the hysterics. He had thought almost the same when he had made ANBU.

Home Again – Blackmores Night

---------------------------------------  
The Konoha gates stood high above him, almost menacing as he looked up. But they welcomed him, he knew. Neji trudged through the streets, he didn´t feel like rushing, he was back and that was enough. True to that he took longer than ever to get back to the Hyuuga complex. But as soon as he saw a small figure standing at the doors of the old house, he quickened his step, the little person began running towards him, too.

Neji caught his daughter in his arms and hugged her. "I´m home", he whispered and closed his eyes. "You´ll always come home, dad.", his little girl answered and Hinata smiled as she stepped out of the door.

Kelsey – Metro Station

---------------------------  
If Hinata was scared, she would still stutter, but it had gotten much better over the years. Especially after she had given up her useless crush she had had on Naruto, she had found more confidence. Neji was proud to see that. He would do anything for her and didn´t want her to be unhappy. But he couldn´t understand why she would stutter around him. She always did. She couldn´t be scared of him, could she? Neji was her protector. Always would he be that. But she wouldn´t see how much he loved her, she would stutter and try to avoid him as much as it was possible.

We ride – Mary J. Blige

----------------------------  
When Neji took her hand and pulled her out of the place where the party was held, Hinata felt her heart silently burst with happiness. Together they sneaked out of the village, ran at the highest speed they could manage, then somewhere near a river stopped breathless and laughing. A few years ago she would have never thought this was possible. And now she grasped every chance she got to be with him, to show him she loved him. The stars shone down onto the pair as she sat in his lap and kissed him softly. Neji thought he should do this more often and smiled into the kiss

Love me for me – Ashlee Simpson

-----------------------------------------

Always there – always! She was furious. Neji was following her everywhere, not even thinking about personal space. Oh he was good at it, she hadn´t noticed him at first. But now she sensed his presence almost all the time and it was driving her crazy. Did he have to take his duty as her protector this damn serious? She wanted to be alone some time too!

If it wasn´t for that damn job as her protector… To him she was "Hinata-Sama", just another duty he had to fulfill. Why couldn´t he just be a man like every other? Why couldn´t he come out, sweep her off her feet and tell her he loved her before he kissed her?

… And why had she just thought that? And how the hell did he read her mind…?

Hero´s Return - Hammerfall

--------------------------------

The battle was raging on, everywhere there were lying dead and dying shinobi. Hinata felt hopelessness welling up inside her. She was badly wounded, but still fighting. Kabutos Sound Nin were still coming, on and on. There was no end in sight. She didn´t remember where she was, she didn´t know where her friends where. If they were still alive. She didn´t know anything. She coughed, pressed her hand to her side to stop the blood from falling and looked around. Her last opponent was dead, but others were already aiming at her.

This was it? She would die here? She didn´t want to…

Suddenly, the dark clouds ripped open, the light illuminating a lone figure standing on the hills. Hinata didn´t need to activate her Byakugan, her heart knew who it was.

Neji and the Suna forces. They were saved. She collapsed.

When you were young – The Killers

------------------------------------------  
After Konoha had been rebuild, Naruto had taken Hinata to Ichirakus and (in his opinion) gently told her he only liked her like a sister. Hinata had swallowed her tears and only let them run free as she reached her home. Her whole world had turned upside down with that small conversation. She wanted someone to come and comfort her in her distress, someone that made wonders happen.

When Neji heard what had commenced at Ichirakus, he hurried to Hinatas room and found her sitting under her window, hands clasped and mouth silently forming words, praying. He stepped in and hugged her, saying all these sweet nothings, all the soothing words she needed now and some more. And they did soothe her, and she hugged him back and it reminded her of how Neji had comforted her when she hurt her knee all that time ago.

My Land – Sonata Arctica

-------------------------------

In his dreams, everything was alright. He had never been exiled, never had left his house. There was a small girl in his dreams, and she understood him. They had fun together, and they ran over the hills and climbed the mountains of his dream-Konoha. In one dream they explored the Hyuuga compound, and noone was there except for them.

These dreams strengthened his resolve. He would not let anyone take his home away from him, he would fight for his rights. He hadn´t even done anything wrong – they had just decided he was too much of a threat to their reign.

So when he stood before the Konoha gates and demanded entry to prove his worth to the Hyuuga Elders who had sent him away, he realised who that little girl in his dreams had been. She opened the doors for him, older now, but unmistakenly the same, and aided him in the fight. And together, they won.

Ocean Avenue – Yellowcard

----------------------------------

Neji suddenly thought he had seen Hinata. He whipped his head around and looked after the woman with the long black hair. But it wasn´t her, of course not. Stupid, that´s what he was. She was still on his mind, even though he had left her all those years ago. She hadn´t wanted him to go, wanted him to stay at least another night. But he had told her with a hard voice void of emotion that he needed to go. It wasn´t right, he told her. Now he regretted that decision a lot. If he could find her now, he would take her with him and give no damn about the Elders.

Waves – DJ Satomi

----------------------

The beach was peaceful, no more children running around or mothers who ran after their children. Hinata sighed and sat under a palmtree, watching the sea. It was getting dark, so it was no wonder the most people where gone already. But Hinata stayed, she didn´t feel like getting up or doing anything else. Maybe she should later go for a swim? Swimming at night… that thought made her giggle. She noticed the moon had already risen, and it was reflecting on the waves. Someone sat down next to her, and when she turned her head, she looked into Nejis eyes. After seeing the love in her soul, he carefully leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.


End file.
